The Dark Rose
by Fabina43va
Summary: Sequel to Return, mystery, and something called love. 3 weeks after their thriller 2 week "feild trip", they come back to the strange Anubis house. Lots of FABINA! Hope you enjoy :
1. The Dark Rose

**Hey guys! HAPPY THANKSGIVING! If you don't celebrate it then…happy November 24th :) I'm really excited for this new story, it being the sequel of Return, mystery, and something called love. So, I'm not going waste time with this intro, so here are the dedications.**

**Dedications:**

**Disclaimer for whole story: I think it's pretty obvious I don't own House of Anubis.**

**On with the story!**

Nina's Pov

It's one of those days… where I miss Gran. It's been almost 4 weeks since her funeral, and my mind just cant wrap around the fact that she's gone. Now, as I look out my window, the rain pounding hard against it, I feel lonely. Thanksgiving is today and luckily everyone is staying so I won't be as alone. And took the convincing of both me and Trudy to cook something for Thanksgiving since its not necessarily a holiday celebrated here.

'Gran…I wish you were still here.' I said, if only she could hear me. I squeeze my eyes shut, not letting any tears fall.

_Don't cry… _Her voice rang through my ears. All of a sudden I hear something move from behind me…

'Hello?' I say, not even trying to move my head. Silence. Instantly it became cold, making me shiver. I get up, shakily from sitting so long, and walk to get a blanket, when I see the most beautiful thing.

A black rose, with some type of steam rising from it, laying on my bed.

'It's beautiful.' I whisper to myself as I finger the tips of the petals. A withered paper lay next to it, brown and already ripped at the edges.

'Blood spilled from wounds can be tragic, for ones heart beats slows, and soon gives up on those we love. Petals fall to represent pain, and the chances taken from the reckless only end in heart break. Separate from those who trick, for those can be the causes of such tragedy, pain can only be spilled through the heart, just as blood might do the same.' I finished.

'What does this mean?' I ask quietly.

'What does what mean?' a voice chirped up, making me jump.

'God, Amber you half scared me to death!' I breathe out.

'Sorry, I was just telling you its time for supper…what's that?' she asked pointing towards my hand.

'A rose, Amber.' I tell her looking down at it once more.

'Not that silly, the paper.' She said sitting on the bed, pulling me down with her.

Her eyes quickly scan the paper before looking up.

'What do you think it means?' she said softly.

'I don't know…I'll show Fabian, come on lets go eat.' I say standing up, and pulling her up as well.

We walk down the staircase quickly , already smelling the turkey.

I walked in quickly and slipped in the seat next to Fabian. The food isn't out yet so I start talking to Fabian.

'Hey…' I say. I sound like a complete dork and we've been dating for like 2 months now.

'Hey.' He laughed. After this I kind of get lost in his eyes, the giggling and small comments bringing me back to reality.

'Um…guess what I found on my bed,' I say showing him the paper and rose.

'What do you think it means?' he said after reading it.

'I thought you might know…you think we-'What is with all the ruckus in here?' a loud voice boomed causing us all to become quiet. Victor. Yes, Victor old, rude, and as alive as ever. Mara and Mick were confused on why he had suddenly stopped using his "black hair dye", his hair being a silvery gray.

'Victor, stop scaring the children like them, you'll give them a heart attack.' Trudy said bringing out the food.

Victor, scrunching up his face, left the room.

'I am thankful for everyone being here, thank you guys being such amazing friends and you for being such a wonderful boyfriend.' I said obviously directing the last part at Fabian, causing both us to blush and smile

'I'm thankful for Alfie being an great boyfriend…even though I do have my doubts…about him being normal. All of you guys, I love you.' She said with a big smile. We smile back, Alfie's smile bigger than everyone's.

'I'm thankful for…all of you.' Patricia said.

'Same as Trixie.' Jerome says, as he takes a sip of his water.

'Um…I'm thankful everyone.' Mara said.

'Me too.' Mick said.

'I'm thankful for aliens…and Ambs! And you guys too.' He said already prepared to stuff food into his mouth.

'I'm thankful we could all be here and that I get to spend the time with an amazing girlfriend and great friends.' Fabian said.

'I'm thankful for everything…especially for you guys though, for all the serious problems I've caused in the past. You guys are awesome.' Joy said smiling.

'Cheers!' Jerome chanted holding his glass in the air.

'Cheers.' We sing as we hit our cups together.

The dinner ended casually, as always, a food fight, small talk and someone complaining about their time to do the chores with such a mess.

I guided Fabian up the steps, the rest of Sibuna following close behind, and soon all filling Amber and I's room.

'What's the big deal?' Patricia said as I closed the door.

'Earlier I was in my room and I found this on my bed.' I said showing her the rose.

'Are you sure Fabian didn't give it to you?' Jerome asked.

'Yes…it had this laying next to it.' I said giving them the clue to read.

'What does this mean?' Joy asked.

'I don't know, but I was thinking we could figure it out here.' I said sitting down on my bed. Fabian sits beside me, everyone else crowding around.

'Well, look at this,' Joy said after a few moments of silence. 'It says "those who trick" who could that be?' she asked. All of our heads turned towards Jerome and Alfie, them, holding their hands up for mercy.

'Well…I think this rose needs water at least.' Amber said, dumping out the cup that holds pens and leaving the room.

Moments later she came back, the cup filled with water.

She took the rose from my hand and placed it in the water, seconds later screaming.

'WHAT?' we said, turning towards Amber.

She only pointed cup in disbelief.

We all stood and and walked over to see the rose bobbing in a red, thick substance.

'What is that?' Jerome said disgusted.

'It looks like blood.' Fabian stated.

'Well the water just turned to this as soon as I dropped the rose in…' Amber said, the scared expression not leaving her face.

'Well maybe…' Patricia mumbles as she picks up the rose, the water immediately turning back to is clear shade.

'What's happening?' Amber asked as she pointed to the rose.

One by one a petal fell to the floor, making a sizzling sound as it hit it, but what makes the situation even more weird is the fact that every time one fell, another petal grew.

'Ow…' I say, a wave of pain pounding throughout my head.

'Nina?' Fabian's voice rings. You would think it would make the pain worse, but his voice makes it better.

'Sorry, I just have a headache.' I said sitting down. 'Um…guys can we just finish this tomorrow I need to get some sleep.' I mummer.

'Sure… hope you feel better.' Patricia says leaving the room, everyone but Amber and Fabian leaving as well.

'Well I'm just going to go brush my teeth.' Amber says walking towards the door.

'Yeah…I'll just pick up these petals…myself.' I whisper getting onto the floor.

'Would you like my help, princess?' Fabian said, obviously trying to cheer me up.

'That would be lovely my prince.' I laugh as he starts picking up the rose petals as well.

'So… how is your headache?' Fabian asked after a few moments of silence.

'It hurts.' I smiled at him as we continued to pick up the petals.

'Well I wish I could do something to help.' Fabian smiles back.

'You being here has already made it feel a little better.' I smile kissing him on the cheek.

Again…I get lose myself in his eyes, and this time there is no one's laughter to draw me away.

Slowly, I leaned in, him doing the same and lightly pressed my lips against his .

The kiss deepens as his tongue lightly grazes my lower lip. Not having a kiss like this in a while, I happily let in as I tangle my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to me. All he pain from my headache disappeared as his arms found their way around my waist. 'I love you…' I said when I separated.

'I love you too.' He said quietly.

'Eeep! That was so cute!'Amber said a camera gripped tight in her hand.

'Amber, don't you think you have enough pictures for that scrapbook?' I said probably blushing so hard I could make a tomato jealous.

'This isn't for your scrapbook…you'll see eventually though.' Amber said walking out slowly.

'That was weird…' Fabian said, blushing just as red as me.

'Good night.' I said standing up, trying to leave the subject of what could be total embarrassment.

'Y-yeah…Good night.' He said kissing me on the cheek. 'Bye…' he says smiling.

'Bye.' I say smiling back.

He says walking through the door.

God, I love him…

**Ok guys! This is the end of the first chapter of The Dark Rose. I hope you liked it because I'll update soon, don't worry. Random question below..**

**Random question: What would your reaction be if when you put your cell phone on air plane mode, it ACTUALLY turned into an airplane? TRANSFORMER! Tell me in your review! :)**

**Ok guys, until next time, this is Fabina43va saying…purple pillow eating dinosaurs could come back from the past and eat all of our pillows! Just kidding! Haha bye!**

**~Fabina43va**


	2. Talent show?

**Hey guys! I'm back! So I read my last chapter and like mentally cursed at myself for the typos and the absence of the dedications, so this time I'm going to do the dedications and try my best to not do any typos. I don't have much more to say so here we go.**

**Dedications: Leeshy-Bee, sibunaMT, Nina11, yousmellsofruity, and Crazy4NickJonas. Thank you so much! It means a lot!**

**On with the story!**

Nina's Pov

'Niiinnnnaaa! Wake up!' a voice rang in my ears.

'Amber? Really, just 5 more minutes…' I said throwing the covers over my head.

'You've been saying that for 30 minutes now, come on get up!' she exclaimed pulling the covers off.

'Why are you up so early anyways?' I asked trying to use the pillows as a covers, and failing.

'It's 8:00.' She simply and instantly I shot up.

'8:00? Oh god, I got to get dressed…' I mumbled, putting my hair in a messy bun. Ever since I found that rose I've been so tired.

I take a shower quickly and throw on my uniform, before running down the stairs to see Amber and Fabian waiting for me at the door.

'Sorry, I woke up late.' I say to Fabian as I kiss his cheek quickly.

'It's ok, I got you a muffin.' He said smiling.

'Thank you.' I said smiling back.

'Aww! Too sweet.' Amber sung walking outside, me and Fabian following.

The walk to school was normal, me and Fabian just talking and Amber saying how cute we are every two seconds.

~Later ~

We're now in Biology and all I want to do is take a freaking nap! Between Mr. Sweet's long speeches on who knows what at this point, I could pass out at any moment.

'Excuse me,' Mr. Winkler said walking into the room. 'Mr. Sweet do you mind if I share an announcement with the class?' he asked. Mr. Sweet gave a quick nod before Winkler had turned his attention to us.

'Well of course you all know that Christmas is right around the corner,' he started before being interrupted with cheers. 'Yes, well we will be having a Christmas talent show, next week to get you in the cheery mood.' He said earning some cheers, but also some groans in disappointment. 'And to make sure that everyone participates in it… you will be graded, you get either a 100 or a 0 and it will be 40 percent of your grade.' He said, only making some people more disappointed. With that he left.

'Ok well…' Mr. Sweet begins looking at the clock. 'It appears that we have run out of time, please head to your final class of the day.' Mr. Sweet said smiling.

Of course our last class of the day is Drama, so I'm pretty sure we are going to be working on that talent show.

'Ok class,' Mr. Winkler said as we all started settling down. 'As you may have guessed we are working on our talent show, I want you all to start thinking about song choices, and decide if you are singing in a group or going solo…' he drifted off.

'Guys, I totally think we should do a song together.' Amber says to us with a huge smile on her face.

'Sounds good to me…' I said, about to pull my hair up, but then notice it's still in it's bun from earlier this morning.

'Uh, not me.' Jerome said with a smirk.

'Why not?' Patricia asked.

'It's just, everyone knows Amber cant sing, and I already have a low grade in this class.' Jerome explained.

'Yea…no offense Ambs, but you really cant sing.' Mick joined in.

'Excuse me Mick, but when have you ever heard me sing?' Amber retorted, narrowing her eyes.

'Remember, "You're a little tea pot short and –'I was 11 then, my voice has changed!' Amber pouted.

'Fine…lets make this interesting than… boys against girls.' Amber said crossing her arms.

'What?' Patricia, Joy, Mara, and I screamed.

'Fine.' Jerome said flexing his hand for Amber to shake.

'Come on girls,' Amber said completely ignoring his hand. 'We have work to do.' She said walking with her nose high.

~End of class!~

'Ok guys, I'll see you next week.' Mr. Winkler says when we leave the class room.

'What song are you guys doing?' I asked Fabian, it being the first time I've actually talked to him since that whole talent thing with Amber.

'Um, Let it snow by Boys II Men.' he answered.

'Oh really, that song used to come on the radio all the time.' I said smiling.

'What song are you guys doing.' He asked, the freezing air greeting us at moment.

'All I want for Christmas is you.' I said smiling.

'You excited.' He asked.

'Yeah, but what sucks is that we're going against each other.' I said quietly.

'And you know what's worse.' He asked.

'What?' I laughed.

'Jerome wants us to practice as soon as we get home.' He said, sounding exasperated.

'Amber too.' I said starting to yawn.

'Why so tired?' he asked.

'I really don't know…' I said yawning again.

I stepped into the house only to be attacked by Amber seconds later.

'Nina! Glad you're finally here, now we can work on the song!' she exclaimed while jumping up and down.

'I don't know Amber…I'm kind of tired…' I said yawing yet again.

'Well I better tell Trudy to brew you some coffee because we're staying up all night.' She said running into the kitchen.

'There you are mate, come on, it's time to practice.' Mick then said to Fabian.

'Oh… um see you later Nina.' He said before being pulled away by Mick.

I walked clumsily up the stairs, walked through my room, and threw myself on the bed, Patricia and Joy sitting on it, and Mara on Amber's bed.

'I'm so tired…' I say, even though it is muffled by my pillow.

'What? Have you been staying up late in Fabian's room?' Patricia joked causing the others to laugh.

' No… I'm just so…' I mummer closing my eyes because I'll have to keep them open for rest of the night. This should be fun.

**Ok guys, there's chapter 2! I'm gonna get right to the random question because it's late and I'm really sleepy.**

**Random: What would you do if a random hairy guy offered you his meatball on a stick? Tell me in your review. I saw a man eating a meatball on a stick… it was weird.**

**ANYWAYS review, because I love them like a love song…so please REVIEW!**

**That's it for now!**

**~Fabina43va**


	3. Pratical Joke

**Hi guys, I'm back. I think this is like the fastest I ever updated! Woo-hoo! Anyways here are the dedications I know you love!**

**Dedications: SibunaFreak123, HoAgirl, Crazy4NickJonas, Nina11( my computer's acting up so send me a review through your account and I can tell you about polyvore that way),and Forever29! Thanks so much guys! Your rock more than a rocking chair in wind storm. X)**

**Story time!**

Nina's Pov

~1:30~

'5, 6,7,8!' Amber chanted yet again as she recited the dance moves, which were actually not that hard.

'Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!' she sung, spinning around in circles. 'We are so going to beat those guys at the talent show!' Amber said jumping up and down on a caffeine- high. She takes a big sip of her coffee before dancing again.

I too can feel my own heart vibrate, but I'm still sleepy.

'Amber! We've done the routine like 100 times now, can we please get some sleep?' Patricia complained, Mara and Joy nodding in agreement.

'Ugh! Fine! We'll practice more tomorrow…or today..or…' she mumbled looking genuilly confused.

'Night.' Patricia said walking out.

'Night guys.' Mara and Joy said before leaving with Patricia.

'Come on lets get some sleep.' I said getting under the covers.

'Good night Nina!' Amber sung even though I ccan tell she's not going to sleep anytime soon.

'Night Amber.' I said, my eyes becoming heavy.

~NEXT MORNING~

'Get up Nina, we HAVE to practice!' Amber screamed in my ear.

'What about breakfast?' I asked, throwing the pillow over on on my head to block out her voice.

'You'll miss it if you don't get up.' She said back.

I huff, as I threw off her covers and walk down stairs.

'Good morning, sleeping beauty.' Fabian said to me as I slumped in the seat next to him.

'Morning.' I yawned.

'Still sleepy I see…' he laughed.

'Yea…I don't know why though, I have never been so exhausted in my life.' I said taking a bite of my waffle.

'Oh well I'm sure you'll pull through.' He says.

'Yea i…ACHOO.' I sneeze. 'I don't fell good…' I say, sneezing again.

'Oh sweetie, you're burning up, Fabian go take her up to her room while I got find some medicine.' Trudy instructed, while leaving the room.

'I feel horrible.' I stated while walking up the stairs, needing Fabian's support just to stand up straight.

'You need to get to bed…' Fabian says when we get to my room.

'I kn- AH!' I scream when I take a look in the mirror.

'What?' he asked, looking alarmed.

'I look like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer!' I screamed, jumping into bed and throwing covering my face with pillows.

'You still look beautiful.' Fabian replied.

'Oh don't get all Bruno Mars on me.' I joked throwing a pillow at him, causing him to laugh. Just then Trudy came in with a thermometer and stuck it in my mouth, a few seconds later taking it out.

'Well there's good news, and bad news. Good news is, your tempeture is not high enough for you go to the hospital but you still have to stay in bed, the bad news is we've run out of medicine so I'll have to go in town to get some.' She finished.

'I'll get it Trudy.' Fabian suggested.

'Well…are you sure?' she asked already placing the list in his hand.

'Yea, anything for Nina.' He said giving me a small smile.

'Ok, well Nina is there anything else you want to put on this list?' Trudy said handing Fabian money.

'No…I'm fine.' I croaked, my throat becoming sore.

'Ok then fell better sweetie, I'll come up later to check up on you later.' Trudy said before swiftly walking out of the room.

'Ok..well I better go now, its almost 2:00, bye Nina.' He said kissing me on my forehead.

'Aw…' I heard Trudy from the doorway, making us turn to look at her.'Oops, thought you wouldn't here that, I was just coming to say I'll be making you some chicken noodle soup.' and with that she left.

'Bye Fabian.' I said as walk he walks to the door.

'Bye.' He said before closing the door softly behind him.

~5 minutes later~

'My throat hurts…' I said to myself. Cough drops! I forgot to tell him to buy cough drops! Even though this might be just a reason to get out of bed, I really do need them.

'Where's Fabian? I forgot to tell him I need cough drops.' I asked my voice hoarse.

'He just left, you can probably call him though.' Joy suggested.

'You're right, thanks.' I said dialing him number.

_Ring, ring , ring! _Fabian's phone begins to ring from his room.

'Ugh, Nina you look horrible!' Jerome joked, him and Alfie coming from Fabian's room.

'Ha. Ha. Shut up Jerome, what were you doing in Fabian's room anyway?'I asked.

'I was just giving him back his notes, since the geek himself wasn't here, I just threw them in his room.' He explained with a smirk.

'Ok…' I said walking into Fabian's room.

'Smart Fabian…' I said sarcastically, when I closed the "Missed call" page, suddenly 2 opened messages popped up…

_From: Vicki_

_Had a really good time last nite, cant wait to do it again._

My hand begins to clench hard around the phone, so hard I think its about to crack.

_From: Natasha_

_Maybe we could have another "Study date" 2nite, watcha think? Xxxx_

'Ah!' I screamed, the shriek so unexpectedly loud, causing all the girls to come running in the room, my throat now writhing with pain.

'What?' Amber asked, worry shown on her face.

I just hand her the phone, no words able to come out of my mouth, tears streaming my cheeks.

'Oh my God! Are these- 'Those two sluts in French, yeah.' Patricia answered nodding it.

Tears falling quickly down my cheeks, I ran upstairs, not wanting them to see me like this.

But, being the friends they are, they came only seconds later with a box of tissues and some cookies.

'I just…cant believe he would do that.' I said wiping my tears with tissues. 'I- I thought he wasn't that type of guy.' I sniffled.

'Well he's just a ch-

'Wait…' Joy interrupted Amber.

'What?' Mara asked, giving me another tissue.

'Lets think for a second, what are the chances of Fabian cheating on the love his life, also known as Nina?' Joy asked.

Silence.

'0…' she said rolling her eyes. 'He loves you Nina, there's no way he would do something like that.' Joy said giving me a smile.

'You really think so?' I said, sneezing moments later.

'Of course! Plus we're talking Vicki and Natasha, he hasn't spoken to those girls once.' She said giving me a cookie.

'Plus, I've seen that number before.' Patricia said pointing to Vicki's contact id. ' And I don't think we ever exchanged phone numbers.'

'Yea, and I've seen this one.' Amber said pointing to Natasha's contact id.

'Well, we'll all figure this out soon, as soon as Fabian returns.' Amber said giving me another tissue.

'But…what if its true?' I said tears falling from my eyes again.

'It's not.' Joy said patting me on the back.

'Well….' Amber drifted off, earning death glares from Mara, Joy, and Patricia. 'Sorry, I didn't mean it that way.' She said, an honest look on her face.

'Just get some sleep.' Mara whispered, the girls filled out of the room, and I turn around, and quietly cry myself to sleep.

Joy's Pov

~1 hour later~

'I really do feel bad for Nina, she didn't deserve any of this.' I whisper even though we're all the way down stairs and I know Nina cant hear us.

'I think the whole thing is bizarre, I mean Fabian, with Vicki and Natasha, now way!' Mara said, us nodding in agreement.

Just then, someone walked through the door, and of course it was Fabian.

'Well, I'm not just going to sit here…' Amber said standing up straight and walking towards Fabian, us close on her trail.

'You have a lot of explaining to do mister!' she screamed and slapped him across the face, causing an echoing sound throughout the house.

Trying not to laugh, I cover my hand over my mouth, Patricia and Mara's jaws not hesitating to practically touch the floor.'

'Amber…what the-

'Why would do such a thing, and to those girls on top of that?' she asked putting her hands on her hips.

'What are you-' before he could even reply she shook his phone in his face.

Fabian, still staring at his phone, begins to just stutter in disbelief.

'So, what do you have to say for yourself, Nina has been crying her eyes out! I've never seen anyone so sad in my entire life!' Amber screamed.

'Amber, you have to believe me, I swear I've never talked to these girls in my life.' Fabian says.

'Oh that's sick! You guys just fu-' Patricia begin to say.

'No! I'm saying…wait, look at these numbers.' Fabian begins to say. 'These..are Jerome and Alfie's numbers, they must've changed their names before sending those texts to me.' Fabian explained.

Both Amber and Patricia red with anger run into Alfie and Jerome's room.

'Let me see your phone!' Amber said searching Alfie's bed, Patricia doing the same thing with Jerome's drawers.

'Why exactly?' Jerome asked.

Without answering both girls took the phones from their beds and began checking the messages.

'You sent these messages to Fabian's phone didn't you?' Amber screeched, punching Alife on the arm, as Patricia slapped Jerome on the head.

'Nina! She's still upstairs we have to go tell her!' Amber said running up the stairs, Fabian following close behind. Let's just hope what these two idiots did doesn't ruin Nina and Fabian's relationship.

Nina's Pov

'NINA! You will not believe what Alfie and Jerome did! They were Vicki and Natasha! I mean, the reason why the number's looked so familiar is because it was THEM! It was a "practical joke" anyways…yeah. Oh and_ someone _is here to see you!' she babbled, jumping up and leaving the room fast.

'What?' I asked.

'I think….we need to talk.' I heard Fabian's voice from behind me causing MORE tears to fall.

He sits next to me, soon stroking my back softly.

'I saw…this text and-

'It was Alfie and Jerome not Vicki and Natasha.' He whispered.

'Oh…' I said feeling stupid, I knew he wouldn't do something like this.

Relief started to overwhelm me and I gave him a huge hug.

'I'm so sorry.' I sniffled. ' I knew from the start you wouldn't do something like this, but I got upset anyway.' I explained.

'It's ok… I would've been mad too.' He said softly. 'By the way here's the medicine.' He laughed.

'You got me cough drops?' I asked, thinking this whole thing wouldn't have happened if I knew.

'Yeah, I knew you would need them.' He said.

I cant believe Jerome and Alfie would do something like that.

' I have to get them…' I said standing up. 'Come on.' I smiled and he got up and walked behind me down the stairs.

Each step I took, more anger flooded within me.

I walked straight into the common room to see the two boys laughing at whatever was on TV, while the girls were giving them death glares, who knows where Mick is.

'How could you?' I asked.

'Wha-

'Save it.' I screamed. 'I-I love him…and when I saw that, text message…it hurt, a lot.' I said my voice still hoarse.

'Listen Nina we're sor-

'I said save it!' I screamed before slapping them in the face…hard.

**Ok guys! This is the second longest chapter I've ever written! So yay! Anyways I would love it if I got at least 17 reviews. I hope its not too much to ask for. Anyways random request below:**

**Random request: Try to say unicorn at least 9 times in your review! You know you wanna!**

**Anyways guys, stay safe, I'll update soon!**

**19 reviews guys till I update.**


	4. Apologies and a Talent Show

**Hey guys! So I'm sure you've all seen the pictures of the second season of House of Anubis! I'm so excited! I'm also sure you've seen the commercial! So psyched! Any way please watch my video of the picture's, it'll be on my profile, so please watch! So I'm not going to keep you waiting in any longer, here are the dedications.**

**Dedications:** SadrianaCheaks, HoAgirl, Forever29, unicorn, HOAluver4ev, SibunaFreak123, Fabina11, TICKLES3000, Crazy4NickJonas. Thank you so much guys! You are awesome, no lie!

**Ok here we go.**

Fabian's Pov

'OW!' Jerome and Alfie screamed, their eyes wide.

'Come on girls… we have a song to practice.' Nina huffed.

'But Nina aren't you sick?' Joy asked.

'Sick, shmick, we've got to practice.' She said, sneezing seconds later, then storming out of the room, the girls following behind her.

'What just happened?' Mick said walking into the common room, out of breath, just coming back from training.

'Well Nina…can't take a joke.' Jerome said rubbing his cheek.

'Well maybe if you didn't do the "joke" in the first place she wouldn't be so pissed.' I snapped back.

'Wait…what?' Mick asked, his face showing he was confused.

'Forget it, come on, we have to practice-

'Nope.' I interrupted Jerome.

'What?' All 3 of the boys exclaimed.

'I'm not doing it…' I mumbled.

'Why not?' Jerome shot back.

'Because of what you did… I'm not singing until you apologize to Nina…' I say my voice just as cold.

'But every time we tried she either interrupted or slapped us!' Alfie complained.

'Well that's not my problem-

'OK! We'll say sorry…but I swear if she slaps me again I'll-

'You'll what?' I retorted standing up.

'Nothing.' Jerome said through clenched teeth and walked upstairs, us behind him.

'I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need.' I hear Nina and Mara sing behind the door, giggles soon following.

'Ok…just do it.' Jerome whispers to himself, making me roll my eyes.

He knocks 3 times and the door knob twists. Nina opens the door before slamming it again when she see's its Jerome.

'Nina…just let us explain!' Alfie whined. Silence.

'Nina?' I spoke up. The door slowly opened.

'Yes Fabian?' Nina asked poking her head out, her nose red and her face still pale.

'They- they want to apologize.' I said softly.

'Fine…' she said angrily opening the door, letting us in.

'Sorry.' Jerome began, acting as if it was forced.

'Oh?' Nina asked, not looking convinced at all.

'PLEASE! We're sorry! Just forgive us, it'll never happen again!' Alfie pleaded getting down on his knees.

'Ok Alfie… Jerome?' she said looking up.

'Nina, I'm sorry, what Alfie, and I did wasn't cool, we didn't mean to upset you so much…' Jerome asked, this time actually looking sincere.

'Oh…Alright! Come here you guys!' she said opening her arms to a hug. Alfie runs into her arms as if he was desperate, while Jerome is more reluctant, but finally does give her a hug as well.

'Smart choice.' Patricia said to Jerome, giving him a quick hug. 'Now leave.' She said pushing him out the door.

'Yea, we have to practice so more, so leave.' Amber said giving Alfie a quick peck on the cheek before pushing him out too.

'I'll see you later…' she coughed, pushing me out.

'Well, let's get to work.' Jerome said walking down the stairs, this talent show will be quite the roller coaster.

Nina's Pov

~5 days later! Talent show time~

I start fidgeting in my short dress as we stand behind stage. Amber is making us wear these short Santa like dresses and a Santa hat. I did look cute, but I can't help trying to stretch the dress to at least my knees. **(Outfits on profile) **When Fabian saw me in this dress awhile ago, his jaw literally dropped to the floor, at the moment making me blush, but now I feel like some type of stripper.

My cold is now blown over, and I really think we can win, our toughest competition being the boys.

I walk over and grab a bottle of water, before I feel someone tapping my shoulder.

'Yea-' I begin, but become speechless when I see the disturbing sight in front of me.

A girl stands in front of me, a bouquet of black roses in her hand. Her hair is messy, one of her eyes solid black, and the other one a blood red. Dirt is visible on her skin and a frown on her face too.

Not trying to scream, I bite my lower lip.

'Hello.' She said quietly.

'Hi.' I said, waving my hand slightly.

'Don't you know me, it's ME!' she exclaimed

'No, what's your name.' I asked.

'You know who I am! We were…. Unless, unless you're an imposter!' she screamed while shaking my shoulders.

'I..I don't know who you are.' I said, now feeling as if I'm about to faint.

'Nina?' I hear Fabian's voice from around the corner.

'Ik zal je vinden of het is het laatste wat ik doe, ik kan en zal u gedood.' She whispered harshly in my ears before pushing the roses in my hands and storming off.

'Who was that?' Fabian asked reaching me

Apart of me wants to ask her to say in English, but another part of me already knows it's a threat.

'Now performing are Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick from Anubis house.' Mr. Sweet announced from the stage.

'Fabian!' i shouted, running to him as he was about to walk onto the stage.

'Yea?' he asked, turning to me.

'Good luck.' I breathe, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He gives me one more smile before going out on stage.

Fabian's Pov

'Um, this is Let it snow.' I say into the microphone and nod one last time to the boys. **(Song on profile)**

Let it snow, let it snow  
>Let it snow on me<br>whew,

Hey, it's another Christmas holiday  
>It's a joyous thing let the angels sing<br>Cause we're together  
>We got a thing can't let it slip away<br>Go outside it's raining sleet  
>When our bodies meet<br>I don't care about the weather

Chorus:  
>Let it snow, let it snow<br>Outside it's cold but the fire's blazin'  
>So baby let it snow<br>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow

Come over here and help me trim the tree  
>I wanna wrap you up baby<br>Then you'll see you're the only present I need  
>There's so much more<br>Waiting for you in store  
>From this precious day<br>I can gladly say  
>There's no place I'd rather be<p>

I know you are my everything  
>Come a little closer<br>God must have sent you down from heaven

Chorus

Let it snow, let it snow  
>Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow<br>I don't care what the weather may be  
>All I need you to do is be here with me<br>As long you're here with me  
>I don't mind, I don't mind<br>I don't care what the weather may be  
>As long you're here with me…<p>

We finished quietly, and the crowd erupted with cheers while we walk off the stage.

'That was amazing!' Nina exclaimed, wrapping me in a tight hug.

'Thanks!' I said hugging her back.

'Now, finally we have Nina, Amber, Mara, Patricia, and Joy also from Anubis house.' Mr. Sweet stated.

'Good luck.' I told her as she walked onto the stage.

Nina's Pov

Whistles and the loud cheers filled the air as we got onto stage and all I want to do is find a robe and cover myself.

'Here is All I want for Christmas is you.' Amber said into the microphone happily, and the music begins to play. **(Song on profile)**

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<span>

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<p>

I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<p>

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<p>

I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for St. Nick<br>I won't even stay awake  
>To hear those magic reindeer click<p>

Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding onto me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you<p>

All the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's'  
>Laughter fills the air<p>

And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me  
>The one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just wanna see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<p>

I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby, all I want for Christmas is you<p>

All I want for Christmas is you, baby

We finished, the audience erupted with cheers.

'Thank you!' Amber squealed into the microphone.

'Is it hot in here to you?' I asked Mara, who shook her head no.

'I don't fell so- I said before falling to the ground, my knees giving up on me.

As everything turns black, the last thing I hear is Fabian calling out my name, after that, it's a blur.

**Ok! That's all folks! Since its Christmas break and I got the cord my computer, I will be updating soon…if… I get 29 reviews. Please? Anyways here is the random question.**

**Random question: What would you do if you caught zombie hamsters trying to eat your brains when you were asleep? Tell me in your review.**

**Anyways, 29 reviews until in update, until then bye guys!**

**~Fabina43va a.k.a Cheese Grits (that's what my friends call me at school) bye!**


	5. Waking up to a snow day

**Guess who's back… ME! So I'm not going to spend much time on this introductions, because I know some of you just want the story, so here are the dedications.**

**Dedications: Thanks to Fina-Percabeth Fan, sibunaMT, HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165, HoAgirl, sibunafan101, FABINA, SadrianaCheaks , HoALover28, and one anymous reviewer. Thank you so much guys! **

**Let the story begin!**

Fabian's Pov

~~2 days after talent show~

It's been a couple of days since Nina has passed out and she's still not awake. Victor had forbid her going to the hospital since she's still breathing, but as the hours tick by I become more worried.

Now as I sit at her bedside, the only thing that is keeping me from giving up on the possibility of her survival is each shaky breath she takes, Christmas being in only a couple of days, I would like to at least say bye to her before we go home for the weekend.

'Please…'I say another silent prayer. 'I love you Nina..' I whisper.

'I love you too…'I heard someone mumble. Opening my closed eyes, I see Nina flutter her eyes open.

'Nina! You're awake.' I smile.

'What happened?' she said sitting up and rubbing her head.

'Well…at the talent show, you guys sung your hearts out, and you passed out?'I explained.

'Oh…well who won?' she weakly laughed.

'You guys did.' I laughed back.

'Good.' She smiled. 'Well you guys were great too, I really thought you guys were going to win.' She said shrugging her shoulders.

She gets out of bed and begins to walk when she starts to wobble. Quickly I grab her arm, keeping her steady.

'Thanks…it feels like forever since I've walked.' She says gaining her balance. 'Is that snow?' she asked walking to the window.

Outside, everything was covered with snow, the snowflakes flying around in the wind.

'It's beautiful…' she whispers.

'Yea, it's been like this for a while.' I say back.

'How long have I been asleep anyways?' she asked.

'Two days.' I reply.

'It doesn't feel like it…I haven't even wrapped gifts yet.' She said standing up.

'C'mon I want to go see the others.' She said holding out her hand. Taking it, she pulls me, down the stairs, looking more energized than she has in a long time.

Nina's Pov

'NINA!' Amber said, wrapping me in a suffocating hug. 'Oh Nina, I thought you were in a coma or something, I've missed you so much!' she said letting me go.

'I've missed you too Amber, I'm just glad I hadn't slept through Christmas.' I smiled back.

'Nina!' Patricia, Mara, and Joy said coming from the living room.

'You're finally awake; I was starting to get worried.' Mara said.

'Oh my, Nina!' Trudy said coming from the laundry room. 'You're awake.' She smiled giving me a hug.

'Well breakfast is almost ready, so why don't you all just sit at the table and catch up.' Trudy said walking back into the kitchen.

'So… Fabian, what did you get Nina for Christmas?' Amber said wiggling her eyebrows.

'You'll see eventually.' He says.

'Ok…what did you get me Alfie.' She asked turning to her boyfriend.

'It's a surprise.' He said making a weird gesture with his hands.

'Ok, but I swear if it's anything alien related…' she drifted off.

I can't stop thinking of the dream I had.

_~Nina's Dream~_

'_I told you I'd get you… but if you think this,' she, the girl at the talent show, said motioning to darkness surrounding us. 'Is all...you must have it all wrong.' _

'_What did I do, to make you so mad?' I asked._

'_You're an imposter, you're not Sarah.' She spat back, her hair falling in front of her face._

'_I know I'm not… s- she died, last year-_

'_LIES!' she screeched, pain shooting up my legs, making me fall. 'Now you must die.' She whispered._

'_Please…I love you Nina.' Fabian's voice echoed._

'_I love you too.' I said hoping he could hear it too._

'_Wake up!' I yelled, pinching myself. 'Wake up!' I screamed._

_~End of dream~_

'Nina… Nina?' Amber's voice rang bringing me back to reality.

'Huh?' I asked.

'You haven't eaten and food has been out for a while? Are you ok?' she asked.

'Um, yea, I was just thinking…' I said picking up my eggs with the fork.

'About what?' Amber questioned.

'Nothing important…just about… how beautiful the snow is outside.' I lie, which has gotten little better since last year.

'I know right! It's so pretty, after breakfast we should all go outside!.' She squealed.

'Really Amber? It's freezing outside.' Patricia said taking a sip of her orange juice.

'Please? It'll be fun! The snow blowing around us, the chilling air bringing us close together...' She sung going off into Amber-land.

'It's a good idea…we should do it.' I said backing up Amber.

'PLEASE GUYS! PLEASE!' Amber pleaded.

'Fine…' Patricia said.

'I'll go too.' Jerome said smirking at Patricia.

'Me too.' Joy and Mara said in unison.

'Same here.' Mick said stuffing his face with waffles.

'I'll go.' Fabian said nodding.

'Yea, I'll go too.' Alfie said starting to shake salt and pepper on his waffles for some strange reason.

'Great, now I have to find something to wear!' Amber squealed. 'Come on Nina!'Amber said pulling me up.

'Ok..' I say being dragged up the stairs.

~40 outfits later~

'I think this is the one!' Amber said putting on her sparkly pink Uggs. 'You like?' she asked spinning in a circle.

'Yea.' I smile putting on my navy blue knit hat.

'Fabian's going to fall in love with you all over again when he see's your outfit.' Amber said handing me some boots to wear.

'Thanks Amber.' I laugh, putting the boots on. 'Let's go, the others are probably waiting on us.'

'Ok.' She says following me out the door.

'Finally.' Jerome says when we get downstairs.

'Oh shut up Jerome! Beauty takes time.' Amber snapped back.

'Let's just go.' Joy said walking towards the door. As soon as she opened the door, a wave of cool wind struck us, the house becoming 20 degrees lower.

I walk out and pick up some snow before letting the wind blow it away.

Jerome and Patricia sit on the bench and sip on their hot cocoa, while Mick and Mara make snow angels and Amber, Alfie, and Joy make snowmen… or a snow alien and snowwomen according to Amber and Alfie.

I pick up snow, ball it up, and chuck it at Fabian.

'Oh ha ha, funny.' He said before throwing one back.

'Is that all you got?' I asked throwing one harder and hitting him on the head, the snow littering his hair.

He picked up one and threw it back harder this time.

Before I can tell, we're having a full on war. So much snow has hit my face, my cheeks are numb and a bright red.

'Give up?' he asked making another snowball.

'Nope.' I said throwing another one at him.

He starts walking towards me, a huge snowball in his hand.

'Fabian…' begin, backing up into a tree.

'Give up?' he asked. His face is so close to mine, and I try to slow down my heart beat, afraid he can hear it.

Nodding, I get on my tippy toes and place my lips softly against his, warmth flooding through me. Taking the snowball from my hand, I smashed on his head, smiling into the kiss.

'I think I win that.' I smiled. He nods before kissing me again.

'Aww!'I hear a girl coo from the bushes, Amber.

'Amber!'I say, my cheeks burning at the sight of the camera in her hand.

'I swear you two are like Romeo and Juliet…without all the dying of course.' She said getting out from the bushes.

'Get out.' I said throwing a snowball at her.

'Ok, ok, see you two lovebirds at the house.' She said smiling before walking back towards the house.

'Come on, we should get back.' I said turning back to him.

'Alright but I still think I won.' He said.

'Did not!' I exclaimed.

'Did too!' he said picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

'Fabian put me down.' I laughed.

'Nope.' He said simply.

'Fabian Rutter if you don't put me down this instant I'll…' I said trying to think of a threat. 'I'll tickle you to death.' I say.

'Really Nina?' he asked.

Not answering I begin to tickle his sides, still upside down.

'N-Nina stop t-that tickles.' He laughed.

'Really Fabian?' I asked mocking his accent.

I continued tickling and he loses balance, us both falling to the ground, now both laughing.

I sit up and brush off the snow.

'I won.' I say kissing him on the cheek.

'Oh sure you did.' He says.

'Fine…we both did.' I say smiling.

He kisses me on the cheek before speaking,

'Let's get back to the house.' He says standing up.

'Ok…' I said my fingertips numb. 'But can you carry me the rest of way?' I asked.

'I'd be honored.' He laughed, picking me up.

Best boyfriend ever.

**That is all for now guys! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Random question: A man with nachos in his hand, he walks up to you and dumps them on to you, calls you "Monkey Joe" and starts eating the nachos off your head…what would you do? Tell me in your review!**

**39 reviews until I update!**

**~Fabina43va**


	6. Merry Christmas to Us

**Merry Christmas Eve! Blah, blah, blah, here are the dedications, blah. Hehe! **

Dedications: TICKLES3000, randomstarangerthatno1knows, yousmellsofruity, sibuna4life, mermaidmagicpower, HoAgirl, and sibunaMT. Thanks so much guys! You made me smile!

**Here we go!**

Nina's Pov

'Hey guys, you came just in time, Trudy has an announcement.' Amber said pulling us into the common room.

'About time you guy's showed up.' Greeted Jerome when she spotted us.

'Nice to see you too Jerome.' I said sarcastically.

'Oh good you're all here. Well, I'm afraid I have some bad news, we're snowed in, all the roads as well as the airports have been closed, and you'll I'm afraid you'll be having to stay here for Christmas.' Trudy finished.

'Like this year will be any different.' Jerome murmured.

'No! It cant be!' Amber said running to the windows. What just a second ago was a light snow storm is now a blizzard.

Part of me was sad, not being able to see my friends in America and my aunt and all. But the other part, not so much. Now, I get to spend Christmas with all my friends here.

'Now who wants bake cookies?' Trudy asked trying to change the subject.

'Trudy, you cant just change the subject. No going home…for Christmas? That's like, well, not going home for Christmas!' Amber said.

'It's ok Amber, look on the bright side, we get to spend Christmas together…' I said trying my best to cheer her up.

'Well, I suppose your right.' Amber said glumly.

'That's the spirit, now who wants to bake the cookies?' Trudy asked.

'I will.' I volunteered.

'Me too.' Fabian said.

'I- OW Amber!' Alfie yelled rubbing his arm where Amber had just punched.

'Beau don't you want to decorate the tree?' Amber said.

'But…it's free cookie dough.' Alfie pleaded.

Rolling her eyes, Amber turned back to Trudy. 'Trudy, I don't think there needs to be more than 2 people baking cookies..' Amber said winking at me.

'Well I suppose not, Nina, Fabian, you won't need any more help with you?' Trudy said turning towards us.

'We're fine.' We said.

'Ok, well the rest of you can help me decorate the tree.' Trudy said to the others, while we walk into the kitchen.

All the ingredients are laid out for us and we quickly get to work.

'Don't you just love Christmas …' I trailed off.

'Yea, I do.' Fabian said, without even looking up I can tell he's smiling.

'So what did you get me for Christmas?' I said elbowing him as I put in the last batch of cookies.

'You'll find out soon enough.' He said.

'Or maybe…' I said before taking a handful of flour and throwing it in his face.

'Don't you start...' Fabian said throwing some back.

Without thinking, I threw more in his hair before laughing at his head, now completely white with flour.

'Come here.' He said chasing me around the kitchen.

'Tell me.' I laughed.

'No.' he said chasing me again.

'Aw look at them!' I hear Amber sing from the common room. Ignoring the remark we continue to run around flour getting thrown in our faces by one another.

'Got you.' Fabian said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turn around to look at him, the powder now gone from his face, I can see his flushed cheeks.

He leans down slowly, me leaning up, and just as we're about to kiss the timer on the oven goes off.

'Stupid timer!' Amber screams from behind the door.

'Amber! You're supposed to be helping decorate this tree!' Patricia snapped from the other room.

'Fine…' she said standing up and walking back over to the others.

'Well that's the last batch.' I say taking off the oven mitts.

'Now…' I said wrapping my arms around Fabian's neck.

'Guys, come look at the tree!' Amber screamed from the common room. Really Amber?

Letting go of Fabian, I walk into the other room and look at the tree in front of me. The lights twinkling and each ornament making the tree unique.

'It's wow…' I say looking at the tree closer. 'It's amazing.' I say.

'I know right!' Amber said smiling.

Somehow, I feel as though this will be the best Christmas ever.

~Christmas Morning 5:30~

'Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!' Amber squealed in my ears.

I sit up and Amber scoots back shielding her face.

'What?' I ask.

'Oh, I'm just so used to you throwing a pillow at me…' she laughed.

'Oh, come on..' I said getting up and walking to Mara, Joy, and Patricia's room.

'Wake up!' Amber screamed as loud as she could and ran away, me following her.

'Wake up!' Amber screamed walking into Jerome and Alfie's room.

'Wake up!' she screamed one last time in Fabian and Mick's room.

And before long everyone was in the common room.

'Merry Christmas.' Fabian said handing me slender box. Inside was a silver necklace with a snowflake hanging down the middle and matching earrings.

'Its… beautiful.' I say putting on the earrings.

'May you?' I said giving him the necklace.

Slowly he puts the necklace around my neck.

'Thank you.' I say kissing him on the cheek.

'Here' I said handing him a box.

He opens it and his eyes go twice their normal size.

'Nina? The Solar System is your Friend? You got it?' he exclaims.

'Open it.' I say.

'Nina, I love it.' He said. Inside the book is a pick with "Fabian" engraved in it. 'Come here.' He said grabbing me by the waist and kissing me. 'Thank you.' He smiles.

'You're very welcome.' I laugh.

'Oh Alfie I love it!' Amber said showing off her new charm bracelet.

'Guys! Now that we've finished let's go Christmas caroling.' Amber said jumping up and down.

'Amber, its 6:00 in the morning…' Patricia said.

'Oh yeah…' Amber said sitting back down.

We all laugh and I snuggle into Fabian's chest, wishing this moment will never end. Because this is officially the best Christmas ever.

**So guys that my little Christmas present to you! I'm not even going to saw 46 review until I update, oops just said it. Anyways it would be a gift from you to me so…please? Anyways random question below.**

**Random question: What would you do if you saw your mommy or aunt or whoever kissing Santa Clause?**

**MERRY XMAS GUYS! LOTS OF LOVE,**

**~Fabina43va**


	7. What about the rose?

**Hello people! So I'm back, obviously! I'm really tired so here goes the dedications...  
>Dedicated to: NightmarishStar, mermaidmagicpower, sibunaMT, sibuna4life, yousmellsofruity, randomstrangerthatno1knows, TICKLES3000, Fina- Percabeth Fan , Jessey-Bell- 98, Crazy4NickJonas, Slayergirl0505, SibunaFreak123, Fabina 4 ever ole, and winter's warmth and love01. Thank you so much guys, I hope you enjoy this story and btw Slayergirl0505 I checked out your story, it's awesome ! I love it!<strong>

  
>Nina's pov<br>It's been a few days since Christmas and we're still somewhat trapped in the house. Yes the snow had stopped, and the snow is beginning to melt, but between the freakishly cold temperature and the slippery ice covering the roads, we'll be stuck here for a while.  
>'I'm so bored.' I say plopping on the couch next to Fabian in the common room and lying my head on his lap.<br>'Me too...' Fabian breathed.  
>'Believe it or not, but I kind of wish there was a mystery to keep us busy.' I say closing my eyes.<br>'What about that rose?' he asks as he starts to flip through the channels on TV.  
>'I really don't know, I was thinking about going into the attic. For all we know, the whole mystery could be there.' I sigh. 'You want to go tonight?'<br>'Or we could go now...' Fabian suggested.  
>'Come on.' I say getting up.<br>We walk up the stairs and make our way to the door which hasn't been opened since last term.  
>I take out my bobby pin and unlock the door showing the dark place ahead.<br>We walk up the steps, the only sounds being the an occasional squeak of a mouse or our foot steps.  
>'Look...' Fabian said after a moment of silence. In his hand was a weathered down book, "The Dark Rose" written across the top.<br>'A journal?' I asked myself, running my fingers over the written words.  
>Slowly Fabian opens the book, to see every page filled with, you guessed it, hieroglyphics.<br>'Lets get back and translate this.' I say  
>'Ok-' Fabian began to say before being interrupted by a slam of the attic door.<br>'Come on,' I say pulling him behind the wall to hide.  
>We slouch down and see Victor walking around a frown present on his face, as if it ever leaves...<br>'Finally...' he says taking a page from a shelf and scanning it quickly.  
>Without another word he stuffs the paper in his pocket and leaves the attic, the slamming of the door making me jump.<br>'Let's head back.' I whisper.  
>We walk down the steps and I lock the door behind us.<br>*20 minutes later*  
>'Finished' I sighed.<br>'You finished the first page?' Fabian asked getting off his computer.  
>'Yeah, it says "Thy rose and the chosen,born on the 7th of July on the 7th hour,has the simplest but most powerful being of all, but when together it can cause true terror. But the shelter in coordinates 40 degrees North and 20 degrees West holds the only substance that can destroy the rose, only this or the death of the chosen will make the Earth again at peace."' I finished.<br>'The death of the chosen?' I asked, my voice cracking, tears starting to fall down my cheeks.  
>'Or the destroying of the rose..' Fabian added. 'Nina, nothing is going happen to you, I promise.' he whispered putting his hand on my shoulder.<br>Smiling, I give him a tight hug.  
>'Thank you...' I say into his shirt.<br>'No problem.' he said kissing the top of my head.  
>'I'm scared...' I admit. 'We should probably tell the others.'<br>'Yea...' he agreed.  
>'Nina! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for-oops!' Amber said as she ran into the room.<br>'Hello Amber.' I said giving her a small wave.  
>'Where were you guys, I almost thought Rufus came back to life and kidnapped you guys or something.' she said.<br>'Well, Fabian and I went up to the attic and look at what he found.' I said handing her the journal.  
>'The Dark Rose! Finally Sibuna's back in business!' she squealed.<br>'Look's that way!' I smiled.  
>'So what does this stuff mean?' she said looking through the book.<br>'Basically it means we have to go to some type of "shelter" where there's a substance that will destroy the rose.' I summed up, skipping the part about my death and the terror.  
>' Where is this shelter?.' she asked.<br>'I don't know, thats why I'm calling a Sibuna meeting, at 5 ok?' I asked.  
>'Ok I'll tell the others.' she smiled before leaving.<br>*5:00*  
>'Ok, so earlier today Fabian and I went up to the attic and Fabian found this journal. Inside is says there's some shelter that has a substance that can destroy the rose... We have to find it or as it says in the clue, we all will experience true terror.' I finished explaining.<br>'So where is this "shelter"?' Patricia asked.  
>'Fabian?' I asked turning to him as he studies the map.<br>'By the looks if it, this shelter is in the woods.' Fabian said.  
>'There's a shed in the woods, I saw it the other day, we can get there in no time if we hurry.' I exclaimed, already putting on my jacket.<br>'Um don't you think someone will notice if 80 percent of the house is gone?' Patricia asked.  
>'You're right... 2 of us should go.' I said.<br>'I vote Nina and Fabian!' Amber squealed.  
>'But won't Mick ask questions... Maybe Amber and I should-<br>'No,no,no,no,no! I am not going in those scary woods!' Amber screamed.  
>'Come on Amber, Sibuna?' I asked putting my hand over my eye.<br>'Ugh! Fine...Sibuna.' she said putting her hand over her eye as well.  
>'That's the spirit!' I smiled walking towards the door.<br>As we get to the final step, and Amber has already done enough whining to last a lifetime.  
>'Amber, it'll be fine, just calm down.' I say.<br>'I know...' she said walking outside.  
>'Nina,' Fabian said as I was about to walk out.<br>'Yeah?' I asked.  
>'I don't know if you guys should-<br>'We'll be fine Fabian...' I smiled. 'Listen, if we're not back in 30 minutes, come for us, ok?' I said putting one hand on his arm.  
>'Alright, be safe.' he said giving me a small smile...<br>'I will, bye.' I said kissing him on the cheek before walking outside.  
>'Ready?' I asked Amber, the sun just setting.<br>'I guess..' she said.  
>'Well lets go!' I say starting to walk towards the woods.<br>*10 minutes later*  
>'Here it is!' I say coming up to the old shed.<br>'Are you sure we should go in there?' Amber asked walking reluctantly up to the shed.  
>'Yes, now come on.' I said pulling her to the shed.<br>I opened the door to see it filled with books and bottles.  
>'Yes!' I exclaimed, already beginning to searched the bottles.<br>'Which bottle do you think it is?' she asked.  
>'I don't know... this one!' I said looking at the glittery black liquid in a small bottle.<br>'Are you sure that's it?' Amber asked coming up next to me.  
>'I think so...' I said looking at it.<br>'Well let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps.' she said.  
>'Ok...' I say walking to the door. I try to open the door but it won't budge.<br>'Amber... It won't open.' I say.  
>'What?' she screamed coming to the door.<br>'Open, open, open, open, open!' she screamed at door.  
>' Don't worry Amber, I told Fabian to come if we're not back in 30 minutes..' I say.<br>'Whew that's good!' she smiled.  
>'Lets just look at some more stuff until they come.<br>I walk over to a broken window and started at the trees.  
>'Nina, do you smell smoke?' Amber asked.<br>'Now that I think about it, yeah I do...' I look back outside and everything looks normal.  
>'Amber...' I said looking back out.<br>The windows start to fog with smoke as an orange flick of light starts to block out the rest of the view.  
>'Oh no...' Amber whispered.<br>Please come soon Fabian...

**That is all for now my fellow Sibunas! I just wrote this whole chapter on iPod and my thumbs are killing me, so onto the random question!  
>Random question: Which Sponge bob character do you think you are? Tell me in your review! Please!<br>56 reviews until I update! Make me happy!  
>Until next time... SIBUNA!<br>~Fabina43va**


	8. Set fire to the rain

**I'm back! I didn't expect getting the reviews so fast, thank you so much guys! I really appreciate it! Anyways here are the dedications!  
>Dedications: TICKLES3000, BananaBubbles98, PrincessMelody1297, SadrianaCheaks, HOAfan0612, Seddielover945, Crazy4NickJonas, NightmarishStar, Fabina3333, Listen to reliant k now, Lily and sibuna4life! THANK YOU GUYS! I love you!<br>And To Lily: I just wrote it on my notepad emailed it to myself went on my computer and then just edited it. :)**

**Anyways here we go!**

Nina's pov  
>'We're gonna die!'Amber started to whine as the fire got higher.<br>'No we're not Amber, remember, Fabian will be here soon, don't worry.' I said as the fire started to bust in the windows, causing the glass to shatter and sprawl across the floor.  
>'Get down.' I coughed, remembering the stop, drop, and roll motive from elementary school.<br>Thunder started to rumble outside, causing the shed to shake.  
>'Where are they?' Amber asked.<br>'I don't know.' I whispered, the smoke beginning to fill my lungs.  
>'I told you...' that girl's voice echoed in my head again.<br>Please hurry Fabian...  
>Fabian's Pov<br>'Where are they?' I asked, worriedly pacing back in forth in Jerome and Alfie's room.  
>'Maybe you should go ahead and go after them...' Jerome suggested.<br>I check my watch the time being 5:40.  
>'Yea, let's go.' I said putting in my jacket.<br>'Jerome you stay here and stall Mick if he asks any questions, Alfie, you come with me.' I ordered.  
>'It's pouring out there, where are Nina and Amber?' Patricia said coming into the room.<br>'I'm about to find out...' I mumble walking out the room towards the front door.  
>I hope they are ok.<br>*10 minutes later*  
>'I don't see a shed anywhere.' I say, looking around the forest.<br>'Me either, but it smells like someone's burning wood, maybe they've seen the girls...' Alfie says.  
>'Who would be out here?' I yelled over the loud clap of thunder. He just shrugged.<br>'Whats that?' I asked pointing to the bright fiery colors head.  
>'Forest fire! We have to get out of here.' Alfie exclaimed already starting to run.<br>'Alfie,' I say grabbing a hold of his jacket.  
>'Nina and Amber could be in there...' I say. 'Come on.' I say walking towards the fire.<br>'This isn't a forest fire, a shed is just...' the words caught in my words as I realize something. 'Nina!' I yelled hoping she could hear me.  
>Oh no...<br>Without thinking I run to the shed, Alfie close on my trail.  
>'Do you think they're in there?' Alfie yelled over the roar over the fire, it almost covering half of the shed.<br>Not answering I unlock the shed to see to bodies on the ground, not moving.  
>The smoke burns my eyes as I bend down and pick up Nina, her eyes closed and her chest barely moving to show life.<br>I turn to see Alfie doing the same with Amber.  
>'Is that the substance?' Alfie said eyeing the black liquid in a tube that was clutched tightly in Nina's hand.<br>' I think so, let's just get out of here!' I say, the fire causing excruciating heat.  
>Alfie nodded as he ran out of the door, me following him.<br>Now running, the smoke blurring the path, Nina begins to stir in my arms, keeping her eyes closed.  
>She coughs before burying her face in my chest.<br>'We're almost home Nina...' I whisper, even know the chances if her being able to hear me are very slim.  
>'Where to next?' Alfie asked, now seeing our usual path was now blocked by fallen trees.<br>'This way.' I say pointing to an opening.  
>Now that I think about it, I wonder how the shed caught fire in the first place.<br>Nobody was around the area when we had gotten there... I guess I'll have to ask Nina later.  
>But now, the only thing that matters is Nina's safety.<br>The house now being in view, I take a full on sprint towards the house.  
>At the front of the house, Patricia, Jerome, and Joy were yelling for me to hurry as if I wasn't already trying.<br>'What happened?' Jerome asked when he saw Nina in my arms.  
>'I'll explain later.' I say walking into the house and up to Nina's room.<br>'Where am I?' I hear Amber mumble when we entered her and Nina's room.  
>'Amber your alive!' Alfie exclaimed, but he soon lost his smile when Amber closed her eyes again.<br>I lay Nina on her bed, knowing there won't be a response from her for a while.  
>'We need to get them to a hospital.' Patricia said looking at the two sleeping girls.<br>'I'll get Trudy.' Joy volunteered, walking out of the room.  
>Both girls had black cinders shade their faces, and knowing Amber, as soon as she woke up we wouldn't hear the end of it until we got back, just then Trudy entered.<br>'Oh my, what happened?' Trudy asked.  
>'Well... The girls went for a walk in the forest and there was a fire... We went to go find on them and they were laying on the ground.' I somewhat lied.<br>'Mara?' Trudy said as she enters the room.  
>'Go call an ambulance.' Trudy said urgently.<br>'What's going on here?' Victor asked coming in the room.  
>'Victor! Nina and Amber got caught in a fire, we have to get them to the hospital!' Trudy explained.<br>'Where was the fire?' Victor asked turning to me.  
>'A shed had caught on fire in the woods.' I say uneasily.<br>'Shed?' he asked, more to himself.  
>With that he stomped off, ignoring the fact that both Nina and Amber were unconscious.<br>'The ambulance is here!' Mara said running in the room. At that moment, four paramedics busted in the room with 2 stretchers.  
>Picking up the girls and placing them on the stretchers, they bustled back out the room before anyone could say another word.<br>'Excuse me...' I said tapping one of the doctors on the shoulder.  
>'Yes?' the women said turning around.<br>'Could I come along?' I asked.  
>'Depending on who you are...' she said looking at her notes.<br>'I'm her boyfriend.' I said pointing to Nina.  
>'Well, I guess-<br>'Oh me too!' Alfie exclaimed, coming up next to me.  
>'And who are you?' she asked.<br>'Alfie, her boyfriend.' He said pointing to Amber.  
>'Ok...' she said walking outside.<br>'Me t-  
>'No, I'm sorry but we can't have anymore people on the ambulance, you can come see the two at the hospital.' she said to Patricia.<br>'Whatever...' Patricia grumbles.  
>'Dr. Jones, it's time to go.' another paramedic said walking back in.<br>'Ok.' she said walking out, Alfie and I following.  
>We walk in to see both girls hooked up to an oxygen mask and a heart monitor.<br>'You can just stand there, we'll be arriving at the hospital shortly.' she said showing us to the wall closest to Nina.  
>'She'll be fine.' Alfie said noticing my worried expression.<br>'I hope.' Is all I can say.  
>*5 minutes later*<br>'We're here.' Dr. Jones said breaking into the uncomfortable silence.  
>The paramedics pulled out the stretchers from the ambulance and rushed them into the hospital.<br>'Well, tell me about these girls, since the parents aren't here.' Dr. Jones said.  
>'What about?' Alfie asked.<br>'Well for starters, when's their birthday?' she asked.  
>'Nina's birthday is July 7th.' I say, shoving my hands in my pockets. Hearing her name only making me more depressed on what has happened in the last hour.<br>'And that's your girlfriend, correct?' she asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
>'Y-yea...' I said.<br>'How old is she?' she asked.  
>'Sixteen.' I reply.<br>'And your age?' she said scribbling notes down on a paper.  
>'I'm sixteen too.' I say.<br>'Ok and how about your girlfriend?' she asked Alfie.  
>'She's sixteen too and her birthday is April 24th.' Alfie said. 'And I'm sixteen.' he added.<br>'Ok, and your house mother said there was a fire in the woods... You were the people who saved them weren't you?' she asked looking up.  
>'Yes.' I say.<br>'Did you see if the fire had touched the girls at all?' she asked.  
>'No, I don't think so.' Alfie said.<br>'Alright...' she said writing on the paper once more. 'Ok guys, you can follow me inside and I'll show you to their room.' she smiled.  
>We walked into the busy hospital and see the rest of the housemates sitting in the waiting room.<br>'Hey guys.' I said walking over to them.  
>'Hey!' they all sing in unison.<br>'How are they?' Patricia asked.  
>'I was about to see now.' I breathed.<br>'Well lets go then.' Joy said walking ahead. Shrugging we followed and saw a smiling Dr. Jones outside a room.  
>'They're awake.' she stated, opening the doors. Inside the room lay Nina and Amber, both looking exhausted.<br>'Nina.' I smile.  
>'Fabian!' she said getting off the bed and giving me a tight hug, me returning it.<br>'Amber!' Alfie said going over to Amber.  
>'Beau!' she squealed giving him a hug.<br>'So.. I heard you saved me.' she giggled.  
>'Yea that was me...' I joked.<br>'My hero!' she laughed, kissing me on the cheek, making the heat quickly rise to my cheeks.  
>'Well,' Dr. Jones started. 'It looks like you girls have recovered, I say you two are in a good enough condition to go home after a few more tests.' she smiled.<br>'Finally!' Amber squealed.  
>'Thanks for coming for me.' Nina said hugging me again.<br>'Thanks for not dying on me.' I said, because If she died so would I.

**That's all folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it.  
>So here's a random question:<br>RANDOM QUESTION: Which character do you think would most likely say this as the last statement before they die : "I'm too sexy for this life.." TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!  
>68 reviews until I update! Until then, bye guys!<br>~Fabina43va**


	9. Destroying the rose

**Hey guys! I'm back! So who is super excited for the second season starting tonight? It's going to be AMAZING! I saw the episode on Saturday and oh my god it was so awesome! I had the fabina fever from all the fabina in just the first episode!**

**So obiviously there will be alot in future episodes! Anyways here are the dedications!  
>Hugs and kisses to : TICKLES3000, SadrianaCheaks, NightmarishStar, Crazy4NickJonas, Listen to reliant k now, and one awesome anonymous reviewer. Thanks so much guys, i'm touched!<strong>  
><strong>On with the story!<strong>

Nina's Pov  
>'Ok, well I'm going to ask you to stand outside, while we run a few more tests.' Dr. Jones said ushering the others out the room.<br>I hate hospitals. Think about it, I've seriously had alot if bad experiences in it's behind Victor's office and before the cemetery when it comes to the list of places I hate. Call me quirky!  
>'Nina, why are you so quiet?' Amber asked, interrupting my thoughts.<br>'Just thinking...' i trailed off as Dr. Jones stuck a thermometer in my mouth.  
>'About Fabian?' she asked wiggling her eye brows.<br>'Ha ha Amber, I'm just anxious to get out if here.' I said, making the thermometer fall out.  
>Luckily the doctor is turned around so I stuck it back in my mouth.<br>'Yeah, I can't wait to take a shower and get all this soot off me.' she said. Typical.  
>'Ok, that's it.' Dr. Jones said with a smile.<br>'Thank you.' Amber and I said simultaneously, walking out of the room.  
>'Oh! Sweeties! I'm so happy you're ok!' Trudy said engulfing both me and Amber in a hug.<br>'Us too Trudy!' Amber sings.  
>'So give me details on what happened in that fire.' Trudy said almost sounding like Amber.<br>'Ummm... What did Fabian tell you?' I asked, knowing my lying capabilities aren't the best.  
>'Well he said a shed caught on fire and you were found on the ground but I'm sure there must be-<br>'Trudy I'm so tired, can we leave now?' Amber asked, saving me big time.  
>'Oh, um, yes. Before Victor is up an arm about his 10:00 speech...' Trudy said dropping the topic and walking towards the main exit. Joy, Mick, Mara, Trudy, Patricia and Jerome pile in the van while Alfie, Amber, Fabian and I call a cab.<br>'It should be here in a few minutes.' Fabian says, hanging up the phone.  
>'Cool...' i said walking outside and sitting on the bench.<br>Amber and Alfie's taxi whisks past us, Amber waving as they drive off.  
>'So you got the substance to destroy the rose?' he asked after a couple moments of silence.<p>

'Yea, i think this is it.' I say showing him the black liquid in the tube.  
>'So we're doing it when we get home?' he asked.<br>'Might as well, since we have school tomorrow...' I said, just then the taxi pulled up.  
>'But we should probably keep it on very low profile, Victor will be prowling the hallways.' I added stepping in the car and he nodded, getting in the car after me.<br>The driver begins to drive and I lean on Fabian's shoulder, playing with his fingers.  
>'How'd you get these?' I asked tracing 2 scars on his knuckles.<br>'Um... A wall got in the way of my fist?' he asked causing me to laugh.  
>'What?' I laughed.<br>'I punched a wall.' I said, his voice now lower.  
>'Why?' I asked.<br>'When we first visited Georgia...' he begins. 'They said you were going to die and I punched a wall.' he finished.  
>I try to speak but nothing comes out. His expression is unreadable, despite the fact that it is dim in here.<br>I don't know whether to be surprised or happy... Maybe both? I don't know...  
>'Really?' I finally say, my voice in a whisper.<br>He only nods and turns away to look out the window, making wish I never brought up the topic. I mean Fabian's the calm one, so for him to do something like that, it only shows me how how mad he was... How much he loves me.  
>The rest of the car ride is silent, and I think I even saw the driver shed a tear at the conversation we just had.<br>I'm about to pay the driver when Fabian puts his hand over mine and just pays the man instead, still not saying a word.  
>We walk towards the front doors and just when Fabian is about to walk in I stop him and turn him to face towards me.<br>His dark eyes now staring into mine, I begin to speak.  
>'Fabian-that was- I just...' I begin to stutter, making Fabian smile. 'Oh so you think this is funny huh?' I laugh, him nodding.<br>Trying to become serious, I put a hand on his shoulder.  
>'I love you... ' I whisper, wrapping my arms around his neck, I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips.<br>Slowly, Fabian's arms went around my waist, bringing me closer to him.  
>His lips are soft as always, now kissing me back.<br>Reluctantly I pull away and look into his eyes. I give him a tight hug, as if it might be our last.  
>I hope i just didn't just jinx myself.<br>'I love you too.' Fabian mumbles into my hair, making me smile.  
>I kiss him one more time before taking his hand and leading him into the house.<br>'Sibuna meeting in 20 minutes, tell the boys.' I say giving him a soft smile, before walking up the steps to my room.  
>I walk in to see Amber typing something on her computer.<br>'Hey, we're having a Sibuna meeting in 20 minutes, can you get out the rose and the journal, I'm going to tell the girls.' I quickly explain.  
>'Sure!' she said closing her pink laptop.<br>I walk back out and go to Patricia, Joy, and Mara's room.  
>'Knock knock..' I say walking into their room.<br>'Hey...' the girls say in unison.  
>'Um... Mara, Mick wants you...' I lie.<br>'Oh, ok.' Mara says quietly before disappearing in the hallways.  
>'So what's with the lying?' Patricia asked as i closed the door.<br>'Was it that obvious?' I ask, them giving me faces that said 'duh'.  
>'Well, anyways, Sibuna meeting in 20, we're going to try to destroy the rose.' I whisper, just in case Mara's near.<br>'Ok.' they nodded as i walked back out, bumping into Mara.  
>'Mick didn't need me...' she said furrowing her eyebrows.<br>'Oh! Well, thats what he said, I think he might be suffering from short term memory loss...' I say speed walking back into my room.  
>'That was close.' I whispered to myself flopping on the bed.<br>'Nina... How do you even destroy the rose with this stuff.' Amber said opening up the tube.  
>'Is there anything in the journal?' I ask, sitting back.<br>She tosses the book over to me and I begin to read pages even though I have no idea what it means. These aren't even hieroglyphics, this is Arabic.  
>'Amber, can you hand me that Arabic dictionary?' I asked.<br>Yes, I know it sounds weird, having a arabic dictionary around and all, but over the summer I somehow knew the mystery wasn't over and bought one just in case.  
>She gets up and hands it to me, leaving me to decipher the message.<br>*15 minutes later*  
>'Finished!' I breathed.<br>'What does it say?' Amber asked sitting next to me.  
>'It basically says we have to drown the rose in the liquid.' I said skipping alot of the riddle.<br>'It took you 15 minutes to figure that out?' she asked.  
>'Well no, It actually says: The Dark rose can only die by drowning it in Isis' liquid of spirits. When the destroying of the rose is complete the chances of terror are lessened but not terminated. When one thing is destroyed another is created. In this case, it's a demon.' I say.<br>'Whoa.' Amber said.  
>'Yeah... Well they rest should be here any minute now, let's get ready.' I say standing up.<br>I grab a cup, pour the liquid into it, and sit it in the middle of the floor, the rose beside it.  
>Seconds later someone knocks.<br>'Come in.' I say and Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, and Joy walk in and close the door quietly behind them.  
>'Hi guys, come on, lets get started.' I say, us all getting into a circle on the floor.<br>'So do you know how to do this? Destroying the rose I mean...' Joy asked.  
>'Well I just finished translating the directions from the journal so, yeah.' I smiled.<br>'So how do we drown a flower?' Amber asked.  
>'I guess we just...' I trailed off taking the rose and pushed it all the way in the black liquid, until the rose started to get hot.<br>'Ow!' I said, taking my hand out and wiping off the 'liquid if sprits' to expose my burnt fingers.  
>'What happened?' Patricia asked.<br>'That.' I said pointing to the cup that was now aflame.  
>After a while of just staring the fire, we decide to get up before we burn to death.<br>A black fog starts to fill the room, taking a while before it subsided. Now, instead of a cup with a rose inside, a pile of ashes took it's place.  
>'We did it!' Amber squealed.<br>'We did!' I said smiling.  
>The room started to erupt with cheers as I ran up and hugged Fabian.<br>Now everything might be normal... Not.

3rd person pov  
>But while celebrating the destruction of the rose, they didn't notice the black<br>slithering figure coming from the ashes. Some might think it is a worm, the Anubis house being the creepy house of pests. But unfortunately it's not... It's a demon.  
><strong>Ok guys! That's all you get in this chapter! I think this is a decent amount, so I hope you enjoyed it. Anyways here is the famous random question.<br>Random: What if a weird foreign person kept on following you around, poking you with a pointy stick? Tell me in your review.  
>10 reviews until I update, please make me smile! X)<br>Ok this is your super happy sibunian saying good bye, Au revoir, dag, adios, and Auf Wiedersehen.  
>xxx<br>~Fabina43va**


	10. Amber?

**3rd person's Pov**  
>"Well , we should probably get to bed, before Victor does his oh so famous 10:00 speech." Nina sighs after releasing Fabian."'Alright, night guys." Patricia said pulling Jerome into the hallway with her.<br>"Good night Amber." Alfie said kissing Amber on the cheek before leaving the room.  
>"Night." Joy smiled, leaving the room as well.<br>"Night, Nina." Fabian said kissing Nina on the cheek, before leaving the room.  
>"Come on, let's get to bed." Nina said getting into the covers.<br>"Sweet dreams, Nina." Amber piped up.  
>"Sweet dreams." Nina said,turning off the night lamp and falling into a deep sleep.<br>The earlier mentioned demon was still in the room, slithering quietly across the area, both girls not even noticing it.  
>Now it's black sticky belly glides against the carpet, trying to find a body to call it's home.<br>Climbing up the bed post of a very... Pink bed, it slips into the covers, onto the pillow and entering a certain blonde's ear... You guessed it. Amber.  
>*Next Morning*<br>Nina's Pov  
>The sun shines through the windows, acting as a natutral alarm clock, it making me squint as I open my eyes.<br>"Amber, its time to wake up." i yawned, sitting up.  
>You would expect to hear:'5 more minutes!' but Amber does something very unlike herself: She silently sits up and gets out of bed! No emotion present on her face.<br>"Amber... are you ok?" i asked, inching closer to her suspiciously. Something's not right...  
>"Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asks staring blankly at me.<br>"Um... Ok." I said turning back towards my side of the room.  
>I get dressed quickly and go downstairs, not wanting to spend another second with the 'weird Amber.'<br>Her eyes are blood- shot, her face shows absolutely NO emotion, and she barely says a word. Usually she would be singing the morning away and talking about anything clothes related.  
>"Fabian." I whisper sitting down next to him.<br>"Morning." he smiles. "What's wrong?" he asks, noticing my worried expression.  
>"It's Amber. She's not acting like herself. Actually the exact opposite of herself. I'm worried." I explained.<br>"Where is she?" Fabian asked.  
>"She's still in our room, and get this, she's not even doing her hair! She's just sitting upstairs, whispering to herself and reading the journal." I saw starting to spread jelly, or as they say here, jam on my toast.<br>"I'm sure she's just tired." Fabian suggested.  
>I just give a small smile even though I know that's not the case, and I'm pretty sure he knows that too.<br>"Time for school." I hear, the one and not so only Amber say from the door.  
>Her hair is pinned in a tight pony tail, her face pale, her lips chapped, and dark circles under her eyes.<br>"Amber, what happened to you?" Patricia asked.  
>"We're going to be late." Amber snapped back. She quickly turns around and exits the room, the front door slamming to show she's gone.<br>"I'll be right back, I left something upstairs." I lied, getting up and taking the steps two at a time.  
>I'm going to see what Amber was staring at in the journal for so long, it's not as if she can understand it or anything.<br>I walk into my room, and approach Amber's side of the room. On her bed lay the journal, a page ripped out and crumpled.  
>I quickly empty out my backpack, looking for my Arabic dictionary.<br>"Yes!" I whisper and I'm about to translate it when I hear yelling from the hallway.  
>"Why haven't you left yet?" Victor screams at Fabian from downstairs.<br>"He was just waiting on me." I said, practically running down the stairs and standing next to Fabian.  
>"Well go!" he screamed pushing us out the door.<br>"Sorry." I apologize to Fabian.  
>"What did you leave in your room?" he asked.<br>"Nothing, I just wanted to see what Amber found so interesting in the journal." I say.  
>"And what did you find"' he asked.<br>"This ripped out page, i'll check it out in drama." I reply.  
>"Come on, I'll beat you to class." I said already prepared to run.<br>"Nina don't you think this is-  
>"GO!" I yell and begin to run.<br>"Not fair." Fabian said, starting to run.  
>Once the building is in view I'm pretty sure I'm going to win this "race". But my hope of winning goes completely downhill when I fell two strong arms wrap around my waist. Do I care that I pretty much lost?<br>No.  
>"I win." Fabian whispers.<br>"Looks that way." I said kissing him on the cheek. "Come one we're going to be late..." I said taking his hand and running into the building.  
>"Looks like we already are." Fabian says looking at the empty hallways.<br>"Uh oh..." I said walking to the classroom, Mrs. Andrews deep in what looks like a lecture.  
>"Well... Here we go"' I whisper twisting the door knob.<br>"Ah Nina and Fabian, you're late." Mrs. Andrews said, making everyone's attention turn towards us.  
>"Sorry..." we both mumble sitting down in our usual seats.<br>"Alright, as I was saying... please turn to chapter 3 in your books please." she trailed off.  
>"Where were you two, romancing in the garden?"' Alfie said arching his eyebrows.<br>I just rolled my eyes and started reading the chapter.  
>~ Hours and hours later~<br>"Ok class, have a nice day." Mr. Winkler says.  
>I look behind me, Amber scribbling something on her paper.<br>"Come on, we have to figure out what's wrong with Amber." I whisper to Fabian, standing up quickly and walking out of the room.  
>"During class, I managed to translate what this says," I said showing him the paper again. 'It's instructions on how to kill a demon...' I said.<br>"Why would Amber rip that out?" Fabian asked.  
>"I don't know...what if...she's possessed by a demon and that's why she's been acting so weird." I ask, mainly to myself.<br>"Where would the demon come from anyways?" Fabian asked. I knew I forgot to tell him something  
>"Oh yeah, about that..."I start.<br>"What?" Fabian asks turning so he's facing me.  
>"Yesterday, before we destroyed the rose, in the journal it said that when one thing is destroyed, another is created and that it would be a demon..." I explained.<br>"So, what you're saying is that last night, a demon was created and possessed Amber." Fabian said summing up our conversation.  
>"Yeah." I nodded.<br>"Well how do we kill this demon." he asked beginning to walk again.  
>" It says there's this...potion or elixir. When drunk it kills the demon from the body it has as its present home, also known as Amber." I said.<br>"So when should we do the elixir?" Fabian asked.  
>"As soon as we home, we have to save Amber." I said turning to Fabian.<br>"We'll save her Nina... I promise." he smiled.  
>I get on my tip toes and peck him on the lips.<br>"What was that for?" he asked.  
>"For being you, now come on. Amber's probably already home." I saw pulling him along.<br>This whole chosen one stuff is getting way out of hand.

**Ok guys! I'll try to update soon!**


End file.
